Mistletoe, Merlin?
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: A little plot of Gwen's creates a couple of awkward situations for young Merlin. Festive fluffiness! Merry Christmas!


**Title: Mistletoe, Merlin? **

**Summary: A little plot of Gwen's works creates a couple of awkward situations for young Merlin. Festive fluffiness!**

**Author's Note: Day three of my advent calendar for my friends! Today's is dedicated to the wonderful Annie! I hope you enjoy this, and that you have a great Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Merlin. **_

* * *

"Aw, come on Arthur!" Merlin said as he followed his friend and master down the corridor clutching a large stack of shirts, "It's Christmas! Snow is falling, the people are celebrating… chestnuts roasting-."

"And the village idiot is giving me a headache," the young, blond prince said, turning round and fixing his sharp blue gaze on his servant meaningfully.

Merlin grinned sheepishly, "Point taken. But come on, Arthur-."

"I thought you said "point taken"?" Arthur retorted, raising an eyebrow pompously.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably for a moment under his gaze and then said, "But-."

"Enough, Merlin!" Arthur snapped, turning on his heel and continuing up the corridor.

"But-."

"_Merlin!_"

Merlin fell silent and just followed the other man along to his chambers a little way along the corridor. The only sound for a few moments was their feet on the cold stone floor. Just as the prince reached out to open the door of his room, Merlin said in a would-be casual voice, "It could be fun, you know! You should go!"

"Fine!" Arthur snapped furiously, "If it'll shut you up, then fine! I'll go to this Christmas party!"

Merlin left the prince's quarters fifteen minutes or so later with a large grin on his face and the air of a man who had just won a particularly difficult duel. As he expected, Gwen was lurking in the corridor outside. Merlin gave her quick thumbs up. "He's going! You owe me one! Seriously, the number of insults that man can come out with is shocking!"

"Thanks Merlin!" she said as the pair walked down the cold corridor shivering slightly. The snow outside was falling thick and fast. The warlock would have said it looked magical if he hadn't valued his head or wanted to prevent a witch-hunt. He had a feeling that that might ruin the festive spirit just a little.

* * *

Later that evening, Gaius accompanied Merlin up to the castle, ankle deep in snow and shivering against the winter chill. Merlin kept his hands in his pockets and had an unmistakable look of nervousness around him.

"What have you got there?" Gaius asked curiously.

The warlock fidgeted and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, smiling shiftily. Only when the older man raised an eyebrow incredulously did the young man sigh and pull out the small sprig of plant from his pocket. "Sorry," he mumbled, flushing scarlet.

"Mistletoe?" Gaius laughed, shocked. The corners of his lips were turning into a smile; it was hard to be annoyed at someone like Merlin for very long. "From my stores?"

"Yeah, but it's for Gwen," Merlin began before realising what he was saying and blundering on, "No! It's not for me _and _Gwen! It's just… I mean, she wanted... Er. Just don't tell Arthur." He looked balefully at the other man. Gaius chuckled as they walked up the steps to the hall.

"All right, I won't tell," Gaius laughed.

There were knights and court royals making their way into the hall so nobody looked twice as Merlin crept around the side of the room to a small alcove near the back. He smiled. This would be perfect! Glancing over his shoulder to check nobody was watching him, he pulled the sprig of mistletoe from his pocket and tied it to the small loop on the roof. Just as he stood back to admire his handy-work, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he gave a start. "Arthur!" he cried.

"Merlin," the prince smiled cheerfully, "This party might not be such a bad idea after all."

"Oh?" Merlin said, trying to sound natural and casual, "Well, I told you so."

Arthur narrowed his eyes and looked at the other man curiously, "What you looking so shifty about?" he demanded.

"Er," Merlin stalled. He glanced upwards involuntarily and the other man followed his gaze. For a split second he looked confused and then horrible realisation washed over him like a tidal wave. He took a big step away from his servant and looked horrified. Merlin flushed scarlet and bit his lip sheepishly. "I'll just go now," he said awkwardly before turning and hurrying away leaving the prince trying to look cool and composed. Merlin vowed this would be the last time he volunteered to set up a mistletoe kiss for Gwen and his master. Gwen had decided that kissing anyone under the mistletoe at Christmas would not be judged by the masses and Merlin had to admit she was probably right. It was Christmas, and nobody really cared.

It was only a few moments until Gwen was standing beside Arthur and pointing out the mistletoe. Merlin tried not to smile when he saw Arthur lean down and kiss her gently. Oh how he loved Christmas.


End file.
